


Recruitment Duty

by ANGSWIN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colleagues/Coworkers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: Clint hated being on recruitment duty for SHIELD...at least until Hermione became his partner.





	Recruitment Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written to serve double duty for  
> the **2019 Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo**  
>  Square: O2 - Pairing Prompt: Clint Barton/Hermione Granger  
> and the **2019 Hermione's Haven Bingo** challenge  
> Square: N3 - Prompt: Free Space

“How did it go with the boss?” Clint asked with genuine interest as he dropped down gracefully from the air shaft closest to Hermione’s desk at the same moment she entered her office after her meeting with Director Fury.  Not at all surprised by her partner’s antics – especially since she had long since given up on trying to get him to use the door like a normal person, Hermione just smiled at him as he unstrapped the ever-present bow on his back before he took a seat.

“He was pleased with our progress,” she replied, referring to their current stint of recruitment duty – which Clint had very reluctantly agreed to since he preferred to use his skills out in the field – not behind a desk.  However, it was no secret that Fury wanted more Magicals within the SHIELD ranks – especially since he had personally recruited and snatched up Hermione at the end of her Hogwarts career upon the recommendation of his cousin, Minister Shacklebolt, before anyone else could.  Consequently, he had the talented witch and Agent Barton comb discreetly through the soon-to-be graduates of all the major schools of magic as they searched for the kinds of witches and wizards that would fit in well with the mission of the (mostly) muggle organization. 

However, after she mentioned the paperwork that also needed to be completed, Hermione could see Clint start to get antsy and squirm in his chair.  She was familiar enough with him to know with certainty that he would disappear back up into the vent system to avoid the work if she turned her back on him for even a second.  Consequently, she pulled out her wand and threw a sticking charm to his chair in order to get him to stay put long enough to finish the necessary paperwork from their most recent visit to Hogwarts.  She ignored his whiny complaints and vague threats, however, while she continued on in her _Agent No-Nonsense_ voice as she pulled out the appropriate forms.  “Now…about those recruits.  Of course, I liked those two Gryffindor blokes for possible field agent training.  That Slytherin girl also seemed extremely promising – in fact, she reminded me a lot of Nat.” 

Clint just groaned as he conceded his defeat to the petite witch in front of him.  _How could someone so cute and small be so damn scarily efficient?_ he wondered as he reluctantly accepted his duty with as much grace as he could muster while still magicked to his chair.  He nodded at her assessment of the girl that they had met on the day before, though.  “Same hair color, too,” he pointed out.  “Are you sure that she wasn’t a Weasley?” 

Hermione just giggled at the reference to her mostly-redheaded adopted family.  Even though Clint had already met Harry and Ron several times, he met most of the other adults in the family for the first time just the night before when Molly had invited them to dinner right after their Hogwarts visit.  Of course, he had fit right in with that crowd because of both his goofy amiability and his “saving people” tendencies.  In fact, they all hated to see him and Hermione leave.  Unfortunately, though, they had to say their goodbyes right after the pudding in order to catch their international portkey back to the States.    

“Don’t forget about that little nerd dude in Ravenclaw,” Clint also pointed out, pleased with her response to his little joke.  “That guy was _smart!_   In fact, I didn’t understand even half of the things he was talking about.  I think that we should refer him for possible admittance to the Academy.” Hermione nodded her agreement while she grabbed the appropriate form to do that as well – especially since she knew that both brawn _and_ brains were important to the SHIELD organization.  In fact, some of the best scientists in the world were on their payroll…and now the brightest Magicals were being recruited, as well.  She then also smiled secretly as she surreptitiously canceled the sticking charm on Clint’s chair since her objective had been achieved… _he was actually working_ …and the two of them continued on industriously until late in the afternoon.

Several hours later, they both stood up and stretched, stiff from sitting in one place for too long, but content in the knowledge that their paperwork was complete and ready to be hand-delivered to Fury in the morning.  Clint then eyed his pretty brunette partner with a different kind of interest.  Working hours were over, there were no major crises for them to handle for once, and he was tired of being a professional.  He was ready to have a little fun.

“Dinner?” he asked, feeling confident in her acceptance.

She proved him right when she nodded enthusiastically.  “Sounds good!  What are you making?”

Clint just shook his head cheerfully at her attempt at subterfuge, though. “No way, Sweetheart.  It’s _your_ turn to cook!” he replied.

“Bugger!”  Hermione swore lightly - even as she continued to smile affectionately at the man.   “I hoped that you wouldn’t remember that.”

“How could I not recall that I was the one who made you breakfast this morning?” he murmured as he finally gave into his feelings and pulled her close.  There would be hell to pay if Fury caught them – especially since he had made it clear that he would only allow them to continue to work together as field partners if they kept their personal distance at headquarters.  However, Clint found that he just could not wait any longer as he leaned in for their first kiss since that morning when they had left their shared home together.

Hermione had always been a little more mindful of the rules than Clint, though, and as usual she was the one who stepped back – albeit reluctantly.  She gave him only a quick kiss before she pushed him away. Otherwise, she knew from experience that things would escalate quickly and Fury would have more than just their heads if he even thought that there was a possibility that the two of them had been shagging on her desk.  That intriguing thought gave her an idea, though, and she smiled seductively at the man who was her partner in more ways than one.

“Why don’t we just pick up some take-away instead, _Agent_ Barton?  In fact, the quicker the better, since you will need to keep your strength up if I’m going to be able to recruit you for a particular duty later…one that involves you, me, and the big desk in our study…” she let her voice trail off, but Clint had already caught the direction that her arrow was flying.

 _“Agent_ Granger, have I ever told you how much I love recruitment duty?” the man exclaimed with no small amount of irony as he took just enough time to grab his bow before Hermione in turn grabbed him and then eagerly apparated both of them out of her office.


End file.
